


Double Penetration

by GreyMichaela



Series: Porny One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Porny like whoa, So very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel gets bored and decides to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling the "double penetration" card and marking off another thing from the "never been written" list. ~fanning self~

Sam was sleeping with an archangel.  Really, he thought later, that should be all that was necessary to say. Surprises kind of came with the gig.

Still, he wasn’t expecting to walk into his bedroom in the bunker to be confronted with Gabriel on the bed, cuddling with… Sam?

Sam stopped dead, blinked, and rubbed his eyes.  Nope. Gabriel was still there, his arms wrapped around the waist of an exact likeness of Sam.

“I’m dreaming,” Sam said.

“Not even a little bit,” Gabriel said, eyes shut as he snuggled in a little closer. “Took you long enough to get home, I’ve been way too bored without you.”

“Well, it looks to me like you… _have_ me,” Sam said carefully, advancing on the bed.  Was he really that gawky?  His double was lying on his back, one arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and his eyes closed, head resting on the pillow.

He needed a haircut, dammit. 

Gabriel made a dissatisfied noise, head still on the double’s chest. “He’s a simulacrum, Sammy. Nowhere near as good as the real thing.”

“My ego is very happy to hear that,” Sam said dryly.  He stood still in the middle of the room, trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to be doing.  “Is there a reason he’s… here?”

Gabriel sat up and grinned at him, amber eyes sparking alive with delight. “Yes, actually. I wanted to try something, and you were taking forever to get back, and I got bored, and voila!” He gestured at the double.

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam said, a bubble of laughter edging up his throat.  The entire situation was just ridiculous.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “ _Sex_ , Sam, I’m talking about sex.”

Sam straightened, alarmed.  “Gabriel, did you have sex with my doppelganger?”

“Of course not,” Gabriel said, waving a dismissive hand.  “ _We_ are going to have sex with your doppelganger.”

“This isn’t happening,” Sam said, covering his mouth to try and stop the disbelieving laugh.  “I’ve finally gone ‘round the bend.  Dating you has driven me loony-tunes.”

Gabriel hopped off the bed and took Sam’s hands.  “You’re as sane as I am, Samsquatch.”

“ _That’s_ not reassuring,” Sam pointed out.

“Regardless, it’s true,” Gabriel continued.  “Look, haven’t you ever had a threesome?”

“No, Gabe, I have not,” Sam said, glancing over Gabriel’s shoulder. His double was lying utterly motionless on the bed, eyes still closed.  It was… _creepy._

“Well, Balthazar’s not the only one who enjoys the occasional good old-fashioned orgy,” Gabriel said, smiling up at him.  “But since I know you’re slightly more Puritanical than that, I figured we’d take it in baby steps.  Hence…” He gestured toward the bed.

“I don’t want to have sex with myself, Gabe!” Sam protested.  “There’s only room for one massive ego in this relationship and you’ve already filled the position.  Maybe you should’ve split yourself.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, plastering himself up against Sam’s chest. “But then you wouldn’t get to both fuck me,” he said, his voice slightly muffled against Sam’s shirt.

Sam went very still.

After a minute, Gabriel leaned back and looked up at him.  “I thought that might get your attention,” he said, amusement rich in his voice.

Sam cleared his throat.  “I, ah… what’d you have in mind?”

“Well, first, you have to get naked,” Gabriel said.  “And tell him to, would you?”

“Does he answer to my name?” Sam asked as he kicked his shoes off.

“He doesn’t actually speak at all,” Gabriel said, unbuttoning his own shirt. “You’re his driver, basically. Think what you want him to do and he’ll do it.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked.

“Would you just try it?” Gabriel asked, a long-suffering note in his voice.

“Right, sorry,” Sam said.  He focused on the double and thought loudly, _take your clothes off._

Gabriel snickered next to him as the double sat up and began tugging his shirt off over his head. “You don’t have to shout at him,” he said.  “It’s like breathing. The less you think about what you’re doing, the easier it is.”

Sam was having a hard time focusing.  His vision felt like it was doubling, flicking between where he stood looking at the bed and from a seated position on the mattress. 

“Am I… seeing what he’s seeing?”

“Well yeah,” Gabriel said.  “He’s _you_.  You’ll feel him, too.  Watch.” He leaned over and pinched the double on the arm and Sam jerked, yelping.

“Fucking – _ow_ , Gabe!”

Gabriel grinned at him and Sam narrowed his eyes.  A heartbeat later, Gabriel squawked and jumped sideways, rubbing his ass, and the double dropped his hand back to his lap.

“Good to see you’re a fast learner,” Gabriel said sourly, and Sam laughed as he kicked his pants off.

“Shut up and get on the bed,” he told him, and Gabriel scrambled to obey.

He settled himself on his back and Sam crawled onto the mattress after him, lowering himself down until he was pressing Gabriel into the bed, connected in a long line of heat from toe to chest.

Gabriel ran his hands up and down Sam’s arms and Sam smiled down at him. Behind them, the double was undressing, but Sam ignored him.

“You’re a very _weird_ boyfriend,” he informed Gabriel.  “But I have to admit that our sex life is at least never boring.”

Gabriel tugged Sam’s head down and their lips met, soft and sweet. Sam took a deep breath, tasting the chocolate Gabriel had been eating earlier and the tensions of the day beginning to dissipate.

The kiss heated quickly, tongues teasing and sliding, and Sam was short on breath when he lifted his head.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Gabriel blinked, golden eyes a little dazed.  “Ah… him under me, you on top.  I want to watch your face.”

The bed dipped as the double crawled on at Sam’s bidding and lay down beside Gabriel.

Sam snorted a laugh.  “So very weird,” he repeated.  “Where’s the lube?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle fell into Sam’s hand.  He winked and spread his legs.  “Cherry flavored in case you feel the need to taste.”

“Oh yes,” Sam said as he settled between Gabriel’s thighs.  “Artificially flavored cherries are my favorite thing _ever_.  Shut up, would you?”

He squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly, and set to work.

Gabriel’s legs quivered as Sam slid the first finger in up to the second knuckle, waiting to let him adjust.

“Get on with it, Winchester,” Gabriel panted after a minute.  “You’re gonna die of old age before we’re done if you keep this pace.  Besides, I’m an archangel. You can’t actually hurt me.”

Sam pressed a kiss against the inside of Gabriel’s knee as he added a second finger to his silky heat.

“Just because you’re an archangel doesn’t mean your vessel is completely indestructible,” he reminded him.  “And I’m not exactly tiny.  I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I don’t… ah… _want_ comfortable,” Gabriel gasped as Sam added a third finger.  “I want hard and rough and fast, so get _on_ with it, would you?”

“So damn bossy,” Sam murmured, and bent to his task.

No matter what Gabriel said, Sam wasn’t going to hurt him more than he had to, and he didn’t judge him ready until Gabriel was taking four fingers with ease.

“ _Please_ ,” Gabriel begged, grinding down hard on Sam’s hand.  “Please Sam, I’m ready, come _on -_ ”

Sam pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube.  His double was as hard as he was, which made sense in a very bizarre way, he supposed. 

“Make yourself useful,” he told Gabriel, who sat up, breathing hard. He squirted a generous amount of lube into Gabriel’s hand and gestured with his chin at the double. “Get him ready.”

Gabriel laughed as he moved to comply.  “Fine, but one of these days you’re totally having sex with him while I watch.”

Sam just snorted.  “Today is not that day. Hurry up, would you?” He was so hard it almost hurt, need and desire swelling beneath his skin. 

Gabriel had the double’s shaft slicked up almost immediately and then he was straddling the doppelganger’s hips and sinking down.  Sam watched, lips parted, as Gabriel worked Sam’s cock deeper inside him. He could _feel_ himself sliding into that velvety heat, even though he wasn’t actually touching Gabriel, and it felt a little like going mad, in the best possible way.

Sam stayed where he was, kneeling on the bed, until Gabriel was fully seated, sweat springing up on his skin in heavy beads that Sam wanted to lick off.

Gabriel looked up and met Sam’s eyes, that amber gaze looking almost drugged with pleasure.

“Come on,” he whispered. 

Sam swallowed hard and got into position as Gabriel leaned back on the double’s chest. He traced the edge of Gabriel’s stretched rim with one careful finger and Gabriel shivered.

“I’m never going to fit,” Sam managed. 

“Don’t know until you try,” Gabriel said, his flippant tone somewhat ruined by the way his eyes fell shut and he moaned as Sam slid one finger inside him.

It was tight, Gabriel’s muscles clenching spasmodically around his finger, but Gabriel was nodding frantically, stroking himself with one hand as he balanced himself on the double’s chest.

“More,” he panted.

Sam obeyed, adding another finger.  He froze as Gabriel moaned, but Gabriel’s hand never faltered on his cock, a steady flow of pre-come dripping from the head.

“Sam, I’m gonna… if you don’t get inside me right now, ‘m gonna come, and I want you… inside me when that happens,” Gabriel gasped.

Sam took a shuddering breath and pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to his own shaft before lining up.

The entry was difficult, and he slipped out of position several times, biting his lip, terrified he was hurting his lover, until Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and he fixed him with an angry golden gaze.

“ _Get. In. Me. Now,_ ” he snarled, and Sam gritted his teeth and shoved, hard.

_Tight._ Viciously tight around his dick, blazing heat like he was in the center of an inferno.  The head of Sam’s cock slipped past the tight outer ring of muscle and Gabriel sobbed for breath as Sam jerked up and in on a sharp intake of breath.

Sam braced a hand against the bedspread and used the other to push Gabriel’s hair out of his face.  The archangel’s pupils were blown, only a thin sliver of golden brown remaining, and his lips were bitten red.  He was breathing in short, desperate gusts, pinned between both of Sam’s bodies, and Sam was suddenly swamped with love for the mercurial, difficult being that he’d fallen for so hard.

“Okay?” he whispered.

Gabriel couldn’t seem to speak, but he nodded, squirming.  _Please,_ he mouthed, and Sam dropped his head and kissed him hard as he began to thrust.

He wasn’t able to move much, between keeping Gabriel balanced and not having much room to maneuver, but the familiar warmth coiling in his belly told him it wasn’t going to matter.

Still, he managed to keep his orgasm at bay, gritting his teeth and slamming home over and over until Gabriel’s back arched and his fingers bit down hard on Sam’s arm as he painted his belly with streaks of white, his body spasming around Sam’s cock, and then Sam was following him over the edge, emptying deep inside Gabriel’s core in long, desperate jets.

Wrung dry, he teetered above Gabriel’s motionless form for a moment, muscles trembling, and Gabriel let go of his arm just long enough to weakly snap.

The double disappeared and Sam landed on top of Gabriel’s motionless form, face buried in the crook of his neck.  His eyes wouldn’t stay open.  Gabriel was running a hand up and down Sam’s ribs, caressing every scar and blemish.

“Sleep well,” he murmured, and Sam spiraled down into darkness with a grateful sigh.

_So very weird._ But also awesome.


End file.
